Your worst nightmare
by BluAlbino
Summary: Sam and Dean discover a new threat when they notice that some of their things are missing, but it's worse than they ever imagined. Crap summary... first fic!
1. Chapter 1

Your worst nightmare

Dean woke up in yet another crappy motel, listening to Sam snoring on the other side of the room. He wanted to go back to sleep, but again he heard the sound that woke him up.

Giggling.

"What the hell?" he sleep-mumbled. Sam shifted in his sleep. Dean sat up in bed and peered out the rooms only window. He heard a muffled "squee!" and then a "shut up!"

"Who's out there?!" he yelled. More giggling. Enough is enough dammit! Dean get up and flung open the door. There wasn't anyone in sight. Dean stood in the doorway looking for a few more seconds, then he slammed the door.

"Whadja do that for?" Sam said muzzily. Dean looked at him.

"Going crazy I guess. Time to get up anyway!" His little brother growled at him. "C'mon! Rise and shine!" One of the great joys of Dean's life was tormenting Sammy.

"Only if there's food…" He said. Dean grinned.

"Fine, I'll get you something from the vending machine outside. Happy?"

"No" Sam grumbled.

Dean left to get the food, knowing that whatever Sam said he would be (mostly) awake by the time Dean get back. He took longer than he needed picking out the kind of chips he wanted before going back to the room.

"Dean, where's my hairbrush?" Sam asked when he walked in.

"How should I know?" He replied, "in case you haven't noticed, I don't have enough hair to brush." Sam sighed and took his funyuns from Dean. They got a call reminding them that today was checkout day and began to pack up.

"Sam, where's my toothbrush?" Dean yelled from the bathroom.

"I dunno." said his brother. Soon the realized something was wrong. By the time they were packed the were missing, besides the tooth and hair brushes, Deans favorite shirt, Sam's wallet and two of his books.

"This can't be a coincidence." Said Sam.

"Ya think?" snapped Dean. Time to call in the big guns. He hit 2 on his speed dial.

"Bobby? Its Dean, we need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- still don't own supernatural**

**Warning- this is where the ridculous-ness starts**

Dean and Sam met Bobby at a diner outside the small town they had been staying in. They told him about the missing possessions and the giggling Dean heard.

"What do you think it is?" asked Sam. Bobby glanced at him over his coffee cup.

"Nothin' good boys. We might have some voodoo on our hands." He leaned back on his side of the booth.

"Voodoo?" Asked Dean, skeptical. Bobby glared at him.

"Yes voodoo. Why else would someone want to steal your personal stuff, unless they could use it against you? Its either voodoo or a stalker, and I'm counting on the first one." He said gruffly, daring Dean to add another wise-ass comment.

"But what about the noises Dean heard," Sam asked, distracting the other two from their staring match.

"A smart shaman wouldn't show up himself, he would send familiars. They definitely could have made those sounds."

"Okay," Dean said. "How do we fight a voodoo shaman?"

Bobby glared at the brothers. "Well the first thing is to make sure that they don't get a hold of your stuff, but since that's out of the question, you'll have to get it back, then seal the shaman to make sure that it doesn't happen again. In the meantime you'll have to get another charm to help you resist the effects."

"Alright. We can deal with that later." Dean said. "Right now, I want my pie!"

* * *

"I think that Bobby is an evil mastermind." Said Sam, holding his hands above his head to avoid putting them in his pockets.

"Yup." Said Dean, with his arms in a similar position. The brothers were attracting stares from people walking by. "And I bet he knew how far away we parked the car too." In their pockets Sam and Dean both carried identical disgusting wards.

According to Bobby the only way to ward off voodoo magic was to carry, at all times, a bird's severed beak wrapped in it's own intestines and stuffed with herbs. Wonderful.

"You just had to be a smartass, didn't you?" Sam grumbled.

"Actually, yes I did. It's who I am. I thought you knew this by now."

"OWW!" Sam yelled as a passing kid tried to throw a football between his raised arms. He yelled "touch down!" when it bounced off his head and went through.

"Stupid kid! Come back here!" Sam yelled, chasing the boy down the street. Dean ran off after him, hoping they wouldn't be arrested. He caught up with his little brother two blocks later. The kid had gotten away.

"Well…" Sammy panted, "he's not… getting… his football back." Dean, equally winded, grinned.

"Good… job Sammy." They walked an extra couple of blocks back to the Impala and climbed in.

Sam accidentally hit his leg against the glove compartment. It felt empty.

"Uhh, Dean?" He said, and opened it. Every last one of their fake ID's were gone.

"Dammit!" Dean yelled, and slammed his fist against the dashboard. "Sorry car!" he said and petted the dash where he hit it. Sam looked away from this strange moment and decided that it was going to be his new blackmail story.

"Why would the shaman take our ID's, when he already has our other stuff?" Dean, who was still tending to the wounded dashboard, ignored him. Sam resisted the urge to smack his brother.

"DEAN!" he yelled.

"GAHH!" Dean yelled back. "What?"

"Why would they take the ID's?" Sam repeated, annoyed.

Dean paled. "Wait… What if…" Sam leaned in. "They took the tapes!?" Dean yelled. Sam smacked himself in the forehead because of the sheer stupidity of the comment, while Dean grabbed the box from the backseat. He started flipping through the cassette tapes. He stopped and got this hopeless look on his face.

"Sammy… they took my Metalica!" Dean said, looking close to tears.

"Um… I'm sorry?" Sam said, trying to be helpful. "At least we still have Bon Jovi!"

Dean gave him a death glare. "Bon Jovi is not a substitute for Metalica." He growled. Sam gulped and nodded. Dean put the cassette box back and rolled down his window.

"YOU DON"T MESS WITH METALLICA! NOW IT"S PERSONAL!" He screamed, shaking his fist at the sky. Sam sunk down in his seat and hoped no one noticed him. Then Dean drove off defiantly to their new hotel.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Sam had never been so glad to get out of the Impala. The whole two miles back to the hotel Dean had been ranting about his Metalica tapes and the horrible fates that awaited who-or-what-ever took them.

"Did I mention the flesh-eating weasels?" Asked Dean, closing the door of the car.

"Yes, three times now." Said Sam, exasperated.

"Well what about the-"

"Flame throwers? Yup." Please, don't have any more ideas, thought Sam. Dean looked disappointed.

"Are you sure I'm the one with the demonic tendencies?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, why?" Dean was genuinely puzzled. Sam shook his head and sighed. The brothers went to their room. Dean thought of yet another evil plot, involving a car battery and string cheese, before he walked through the door and was distracted by an envelope on the coffee table. Sam came in behind him and opened it.

"I think it's from our thief." He said. The brothers read the note.

* * *

Winchesters,

We have your Metalica tapes, if you ever want to see them again, come to the (conveniently placed!) abandoned warehouse out side of town.

* * *

"That's a cliché!" said Dean, outraged.

"Shut up," said Sam.

* * *

Bring your father's notebook. Come alone. Together.

* * *

"This is the stupidest thing I've ever read!" said Sam.

"I think we should do it." said Dean. Sam looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you serious? Trade dad's notebook for a bunch of tapes?" Sam yelled. Dean gave him a weird look.

"Sammy, read the post script." Dean said calmly. Sam looked at the paper in his hands.

* * *

P.S. We have also kidnapped Bobby. He will be part of the deal.

* * *

Sam sighed again. "We should go."


	4. Chapter 4

The brothers arrived at the abandoned warehouse an hour later.

"Why does this town even have a giant warehouse?" asked Sam. "I mean, what did they even have in there that they needed to build a huge-ass building for, but didn't need enough to actually keep using? It makes no sense!" Dean stared at his younger brother.

"Sam," he said, "you act like it's supposed to make sense." Sam stopped walking, completely confused, and Dean used more willpower than he new he had so he wouldn't laugh and ruin the moment. Sam and Dean entered the warehouse, with Sam holding the Colt in front of him. They crept along, and stopped suddenly when they heard voices.

"Where the hell are they?!" Yelled a high-pitched female voice.

"I dunno." grunted Bobby. Sam and Dean exchanged a look, using their almost telepathy.

_Bobby's fine._

_Why did we come here again?_

"Stupid assholes! GET HERE ALREADY!" A different voice yelled, making the brothers jump.

"Why do you want to get Sam and Dean here anyway?" asked Bobby. Good question, thought Dean.

"You'll see…" said the first voice said ominously. Then the person broke out into maniacal laughter.

"MWAHAHAHAHA-"The second voice cleared it's throat loudly and the first voice stopped.

"Uh, sorry…" It said, "I get a little carried away sometimes…" Sam and Dean used their telepathy again and decided to turn the corner and face the voices. 1,2,3... They jumped around the corner.

They faced two teenage girls yelling at each other and a very not-kidnapped looking Bobby, who was sitting in an easy chair eating cookies.

"Hey, girls." The traitor said. "Sam and Dean are here, if you haven't noticed." Both the girls turned their heads so fast that they might have gotten whiplash. One had long blue-black hair, and the other had short brown hair. The one with the long hair took one look at them and screamed so loud that it echoed off the ceiling.

"OW!" Yelled everyone but the girl who screamed.

"Ashie! Trying to deafen everyone?!" Yelled the other girl. They started bickering, and the brothers turned to Bobby.

"Kidnapped?" said Dean, with a smart ass-y look on his face.

"Well, they tried to kidnap me…" said Bobby.

"Tried?" asked Sam. Bobby looked embarrassed.

"It turns out that they didn't have to… They gave me cookies!" Sam and Dean almost fell over because of the stupidity.

"So… you… cookies?" said Sam, apparently unable to comprehend.

"Hey!" Yelled the short haired girl. "Don't ignore us!" Dean rolled his eyes at them.

"Run along, and we might not get mad at you for stealing our stuff."

"Uh, Dean…" said Bobby, looking worried.

"What?" Dean said, annoyed.

"You might not want to mess with them-" Bobby continued.

"Why?" Dean interrupted. "It's not like they can do anything about it, there just a couple of little girls-" At the word little, the eyes of the short haired girl turned pitch black, and all three of the guys were slammed against the wall and hung there.

"Because they're DEMONS DUMBASS!" Yelled Bobby. The other girl's eyes also turned black and they both grinned evilly.


	5. Chapter 5

"I would be glaring at you Dean, but I am currently STUCK TO A WALL!" yelled Bobby.

"You had to be a smart-ass," said Sam.

"Yes I did, I thought we covered this!" yelled Dean. The boys tried to keep bickering, but were interrupted by the short-haired demon girl.

"Dear god! They're pinned to the wall and they still ignore me! Maybe I should move them around a bit…" The other girl shook her head.

"Ali," she said, "remember what happened last time." Ali scowled.

"They _spontaneously _combusted! Spontaneously meaning; not my fault!" Sam, Bobby and Dean snapped to attention at that last part. Being set on fire did not sound fun.

"We're listening! We are definitely listening!" Sam said, using his almost-telepathy to tell Dean to keep his mouth shut. Fortunately, he got the message. "So, uh… what do you want?"

The demon girls looked at each other.

"Um, Ash… what do we want?" asked Ali, trying to be quiet, and failing miserably.

"… I dunno…" said Ash. "I had a bit of a plan in my head, but Bobby wasn't here…"

"I know what you mean." said Ali. The both stared into the distance and got these weird looks on their faces. Dean cleared his throat loudly, bringing them back to reality.

"So you two are…fangirls?" he said.

"Do you have a problem with that?' asked Ali, wiping drool off her chin.

"No, but I figured out how to get off the wall." Dean licked his lips slowly.

THUD.

The fangirls passed out, sporting gushing nosebleeds, and the boys fell off the wall.

"You couldn't have given us some warning!" said Sam, who landed on his ass.

"Nope!" said Dean, who landed on his feet,

"Cookies…" mumbled Bobby, who landed on his head.

"So what should we do with them?" asked Sam, looking at the unconscious fangirls. Ash said something in her sleep that sounded suspiciously like "c'mere Sammy…" He shivered.

"I guess we should exorcise them," said Dean in a voice that said he really didn't want to.

"Where'd the doggy run off to? I want my spottikins…" Bobby warbled, pawing at the air.

"Maybe we should take him to a hospital…" said Sam.

"Nah, he'll be fine."

Sam and Dean pulled the fangirls into a smaller room, and started to draw all the necessary circles for an exorcism. Dean pulled out his Latin bible and flipped the pages. Outside of the warehouse, Bobby, now convinced that he was a potbellied pig, began to dig for turnips.

The boys were ready for the demons to wake up.

* * *

**Thanks to MidnightAsh7184, Thorny Hedge and poaetpainter for reveiwing!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Wha happened?" mumbled Ali as she woke up. She looked down and realized that she was tied to a chair, with Ash in a similar position next to her.

"Ashie, wake up!" Ali looked up and saw the circle drawn on the ceiling.

"Oh shit…"

"Now, now, no swearing." Dean said from the corner of the room. Ali scowled at him

"Look who's talking!" Ali yelled.

"Shuddup!" Ash yelled. "Oww… my head…" Sam walked in from the hallway.

"I heard yelling. I assume the fangirls are up," he said. Ali and Ashie scowled at him, then Ash got this weird look on her face.

"Ali…" she said.

"What?" Ali said, irritated

"We're like, tied up…" Ash said, and squee-ed. Sam and Dean looked at each other and used their almost telepathy.

_Great. _

_I think this is gonna be bad…_

"Oh my god! You're right! I think I'm getting another nosebleed…" They stared off into the distance and started drooling again.

"Just exorcise them already," Sam said, exasperated. Dean looked down at the bible and began to chant in Latin.

"SSSSSSSSQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE!!" screamed the fangirls at the same time. Sam and Dean both yelled, swearing and holding their heads in pain.

"He sounds so sexy in Latin!" said Ali.

"Oh yes he does!" agreed Ash.

"This is just beautiful!" said Dean, handing the bible to Sam.

"Why are you giving it to me?" he asked.

"Well I can't read it! They freak!" yelled Dean.

"And what makes you think they wouldn't freak if I read it?"

"Sammy, please…" The brothers started a 'I'm sexier than you' fight, and the fangirls watched eagerly.

"Bitch!" Dean yelled.

"Jerk!" Sam retorted. Ashie couldn't hold it in any longer.

"RIP HIS SHIRT OFF!" she yelled and it (unfortunately) stopped the fight instantly. The brothers reached a mutual agreement.

_We can fight later, we __need__ to get rid of these annoying fangirls._

_Lets get Bobby._

"So, where is Bobby anyway?" asked Sam.

"I have no idea." Dean said.

Luckily for them, Bobby had been wandering the factory, looking for more cookies, now believing that he was a fifteen-year-old girl with an eating disorder named Stella. Recognizing the screams of a fangirl faced with something sexy, he ran like mad towards the spare room that the others were set up in. When Dean said 'I have no idea', Bobby/Stella burst through the door, knocking him over.

"What the hell! Oh Bobby it's you…" he said.

"If you say so, big boy." Bobby/Stella said, twisting a strand of short hair around his finger. Ali and Ash burst out into giggles and Dean flinched. Sam apparently didn't notice.

"We need your help Bobby," he said, accidentally turning his puppy-dog-eyes on Bobby/Stella.

"Okay…" he said, drooling like a fangirl. Sam paled.

_Oh shit… fangirlism is contagious._

_We need to exorcise them before in spreads even farther._

Sam took the bible from his brother and started chanting, causing the demons, and Bobby/Stella to squee even louder. He ignored it and kept chanting. The fangirls broke into high pitched giggles, Sam kept chanting.

"Bobby's checking out your ass!" yelled Ali, attempting to distract him. It didn't work.

Sam reached the end of the psalm, and the demons looked straight up, black clouds gushing out of their mouths and getting trapped in the ceiling.

"Finally." Dean said, "No more fangirls." He smiled.

"Not quite," said Sam, looking at Bobby/Stella, who really was checking out his ass. He smacked him upside the head with the bible. THUNK!

"OWWW! Sam! What the hell was that for?!" Bobby yelled.

"Good job Sammy! It worked!" Dean said.

"Sure… Exactly as I planned…" said Sam, guiltily.

"So what the hell happened?" asked Bobby, rubbing his head.

"Something we will never speak of again." said Dean.

'Dean, that doesn't-" Bobby started.

"NEVER SPEAK OF AGAIN!" Yelled both the brothers.

"OKAY! GEEZ…"

* * *

**It has ended! My first fic! I'm sorry I was so mean to Bobby, it's not that I don't like him, he's just convinient.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reveiws make me happy.**


End file.
